A Moment of Darkness
by Erotes
Summary: What happened when Sora fell into darkness? Someone tries to reach out to him, aside from Kairi, and helps him in the right direction...


(Greetings. This is my first fanfiction of kingdom hearts. I had a vision of what might have happened after the battle with Riku in Ansem's body, so beware, if you don't know what I'm talking about, it might be a spoiler. I'm still not finished with the game yet so, please tell me what you think. Thank you. )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, and I certainly don't own Squaresoft or Disney either(same goes with the characters). So please don't go say I do, alright? Alright then. Here we go.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Moment of Darkness  
  
  
  
"It can unlock people's hearts, huh?"  
  
Sora approaches the dark blade Riku wielded only moment before he was defeated. "Sora! Wait!" Goofy exclaimed, baffled by Sora's recent irrational thought.  
  
He picked up the blade, and within moments, pierced himself through the chest, like a desperate prince out of a faerietale.  
  
The sword dissolved into the remaining hearts of the princesses, which reclaimed their place inside their cold bodies.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
Kairi watched and reached out as Sora broke into fragments of golden lights, which drifted up into oblivion. Shock fell apon all their faces as Sora and the sword were no more but a shadow of a memory.  
  
Sora fell and fell throughout a blackened abyss..  
  
Falling into darkness...Falling...into...darkness.  
  
What's happening? Where am I going? What was it..why do I need to stop falling.. Is there something I forgot? Kairi...who's Kairi? Riku...Riku...  
  
"Sora."  
  
A faint word. Sora... Sora...what is Sora? Am I Sora..?  
  
A gloved hand grabbed his wrist and clenched hard. "Sora! Don't give up..don't do this. You shouldn't be here." Silver strands of hair striped the boys glowing eyes, a look of concern streaked across his brow. "Sora..Why did you do this.."  
  
"Riku.."  
  
His head was already against his chest, pleading for Sora's heart to stay the way it was. Tears of helplessness fell onto the brunette's jacket as the boy called Riku fell deeper and deeper into nothingness with him. "Sora..I'm so sorry..for everything."  
  
The boy's eyes went shut as the other had failed to respond, then a scream rose up in his throat, peircing through the darkness and tearing itself away from the source. "Sora! No! You have to keep going! You can't be like me..!" He clutched the boy tightly to his body as his own shaked with absolute despair.  
  
I won't let you go, Sora.  
  
Riku lifted his eyes above him, hoping that a shred of light might penetrate through the darkness like the sun seen from under the depths of the ocean, but he could'nt tell the top from the bottom. Riku's mind was beginning to wonder why he was looking for a way out, then he looked down once more at Sora's limp body, and all the painful memories jolted back to him. "Sora.." Lips quivered as Riku pressed his mouth to Sora's cold cheek. "Come back to me."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"No! I'm not leaving without Sora!" Kairi demanded, staring at Goofy and Donald with a fierce look of determination. But he'd dissapeared, she thought, fearful of losing her hope. He must be alive..he must be, she spoke softly under her breath, reassuring herself, eyes lowering from the glint of the sky overhead. The same sky Sora touched..  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Riku could feel Ansem's power surging through him, tearing him away from his only friend. "Sora.." He whispered, as he was dragged further and further away. "Go to Kairi.."  
  
Ansem's power was much greater than before, now that he had tooken roost in Riku's body. He stepped proudly out of a portal and leered at the 7th princess, red-orange eyes gilded with ferocity...but Riku dove in front of the long-haired seeker of darkness and growled at the trio, who were still baffled by Sora's disappearance. His arms spread out, defending Sora's future desperately with clenched teeth.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
  
  
Fin. 


End file.
